Hermione, das geile Karnickel
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Wenn sich Ron als katastrophale Katastrophe herausstellt und Hermione deswegen auf einmal lange Ohren trägt, denkt man, es kann einfach nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Allerdings hat man da noch nicht gewusst, dass man dem Feind direkt vor die Füße hoppelt!


_**DISCLAIMER** JK Rowling gehören die netten Harry Potter-Charaktere, mir bleibt der Plot und das Karnickel. So gesehen, bin ich eigentlich besser dran, wenn man die Tatsache verdrängt, dass JK mit den HP-Charakteren mehrere Millionen Euro gescheffelt hat xD. Aber wie gesagt, ich, die Tanya C. Silver - SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com - habe ja noch das Karnickel :lol:. Was will man mehr?_

_**SUMMARY** Wenn sich Ron als katastrophale Katastrophe herausstellt und Hermione deswegen auf einmal lange Ohren trägt, denkt man, es kann einfach nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Allerdings hat man sich da gewaltig geschnitten, denn man muss ja noch dem Feind vor die Füße hoppeln!_

_**ANMERKUNG** Ostern. Alle erfreuen sich tierisch daran, durch die Gegend zu laufen und nach Eiern zu suchen, die so aussehen, als wären sie von einer seltsamen Krankheit befallen, (von denen am Ende nicht mal der "Verstecker" alle wieder findet und sich jeden Tag im Fernsehen wundert, warum immer mehr Luft verpestet wird) und FF-Autoren werden von ganz anderen Krankheiten befallen, bei denen sie sich einbilden jetzt unbedingt eine FF über Ostern schreiben zu müssen. Eine Autorin dieser holden Gattung bin zum Beispiel ich :lol:. Okay, ich kann gleich beruhigen, Eier kommen zwar vor, aber ich schicke Hermione und Draco weder zum Eiersuchen noch lasse ich sie wieder ein schweinisches Spiel spielen (- allerdings kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass sie spielen werden, wenn die Klappe dieses Shots gefallen ist -), sondern schreibe dieses Mal alleine zur Belustigung. Was es sonst noch so gibt?  
Hermione wird, wie ihr ja schon gelesen habt, - wieder einmal zum Bunny - und außerdem hoffe ich auf sehr viele Reviews am Ende. Denkt dran, heut ist Ostern, Reviews sind wie Schokolade und wenn ich mich bereits an "eurer" Schokolade vollgefressen habe, laufe ich nicht mehr Gefahr all zu viel der anderen Sorte in mich hineinzustopfen und muss von daher auch keinen Kollaps kriegen, weil die Waage mal wieder ein paar Pfunde zu viel anzeigt xD.  
In diesem Sinne endet alles Sinnlose einmal - oh, stimmt ja gar nicht, immerhin legt der Hase alle Jahre wieder seine Eier! - trotzdem denke ich, sollte ich jetzt mit meinem Geschwafel enden, sonst vergraule ich noch die letzten Leser. Ihr seht, ich bin in Plauder-Laune :lol:.  
Liebe Grüße, und frohe Ostern,  
eure Tanya ;D_

* * *

**H**ERMIONE, **D**AS **G**EILE **K**ARNICKEL

* * *

Okay, wie lange sind wir jetzt schon hier? Eine geschlagene Stunde?

Genervt werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Uhr und muss tatsächlich feststellen: eine Stunde. Himmel, Herr Gott – so werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig. Ron scheint der gleichen Meinung zu sein.

Inzwischen hatte er nicht mehr diesen feurigen Ergeiz in den Augen, sondern sah einfach nur noch elend und hundemüde aus. Vielleicht auch ein wenig beleidigt. Auf wen? Was für eine Frage, mich natürlich.

„Jetzt streng dich endlich an! So wird das nie was!" Nachdenklich werfe ich wieder meinen Blick in die Hexenwoche und überfliege das Rezept für das magische Verwandeln von Eiern in Schoko-Eier sicher schon zum hundertsten Male. Es war doch nicht schwer, warum stellte er sich denn nur so an?!

April war nicht gerade dafür bekannt abends sonderlich warm zu sein und ich muss sagen, dass es inzwischen schon verdammt kalt war. Genervt versuchte ich meinen weißen Mantel noch enger um meinen Körper zu schlingen, während ich darauf bedacht war die Hexenwoche nicht fallen zu lassen. Ich fror aber nicht nur und die Sonne war bereits am untergehen, sondern in einer halben Stunde würde es Abendessen geben und im Moment hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun als Rons Tipps zu geben.

Tipps, die anscheinend nicht wirklich zu fruchten schienen. Wir beide hatten uns in das frische Gras am großen See gesetzt und mittlerweile konnte man behaupten, dass das Gras nicht mehr ganz so frisch war. Um uns herum lagen nicht nur Dutzende von Eierschalen, sondern auch deren Inhalt. Mir war klar, wenn wir diesen Dreck nicht mehr aufräumen würden, würde ganz Hogwarts unter Quarantäne gestellt werden und Harry die Dursleys eher sehen, als ihm lieb ist.

„Verdammt noch mal, Hermione! Mach du es doch! Du kannst es! Anstatt hier zu stehen und schlaue Sprüche zu klopfen könntest du zur Abwechslung auch mal deinen Zauberstab schwenken!", rief Ron verärgert.

„Was kann denn ich dafür, wenn du vergessen hast in Hogsmeade ein Ostergeschenk für deine Mum zu besorgen? Außerdem werde ich dir bei dabei sicher nicht helfen. Du weißt genau, in ein paar Monaten stehen die Abschlussprüfungen an und dabei müsste so etwas sitzen. Ich kann dir nicht die Arbeit abnehmen, du brauchst Übung!"

Ron sprang auf, wobei er dabei ein paar weitere Eier zertrampelte. Es reichte anscheinend nicht schon, dass er bisher alle zum Explodieren hat bringen lassen. „Was für eine Freundin bist du eigentlich?", rief er wütend, ignorierte die dahingeschiedenen Eier und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab in der Gegend herum. „Ständig denkst du an die Prüfungen, aber willst mir einfach nicht helfen, obwohl ich deine Hilfe brauche."

Auf einmal jedoch geschah etwas Seltsames. Von einer Sekunden zur anderen blitzte urplötzlich Rons Zauberstab auf und unglücklicherweise gerade in dem Moment, indem er ihn direkt auf mich gerichtet hatte. Ich spürte, wie ein Strahl aus gleißend hellem Licht mich einhüllte, ein hitzeartiges Gefühl meinen Körper zu benebeln schien und Übelkeit sich in mir breit machte, während Ron auf einmal in die Höhe zu wachsen schien.

Tatsächlich wurde er sogar immer größer und größer. Ich wollte seinen Namen schreien, doch stattdessen entkam mir einfach kein Ton. Hey, was war hier los? Was hatte Ron mit meiner Stimme angestellt und wie zum Teufel hatte er sich nur so groß gezaubert? Für jemanden, der nicht einmal stinknormale Eier in Schokoladeneier verwandelt konnte war das wirklich eine Leistung.

Schließlich wurde auf einmal alles schwarz um mich herum. Es war so, als wäre ein Vorhang in Übergröße auf mich gefallen. Panisch versuchte ich diesen Vorhang von mir zu bekommen, doch es half nichts. Er war einfach viel zu schwer und groß. Auf einmal wurde aber alles wieder hell und Rons Gesicht kam zum Vorschein, während er selbst damit beschäftigt war mich von dem Stück Stoff zu befreien.

Ich konnte erkennen, dass blankes Entsetzen und Verzweifelung in seinem Gesicht stand. Auch schien er unfähig irgendetwas hervorzubringen. Stattdessen strich er mir mit betretener Miene über mein Fell und die langen Ohren- Stop.

Fell?  
Langen Ohren?  
Wo kam plötzlich dieser Drang nach Sex her?

Ich konnte nicht anders. Panisch versuchte ich meinen eigenen Körper unter die Lupe zu nehmen, doch irgendwie schaffte ich es weder meine Arme zu erkennen, noch überhaupt auf meine Füße herabzusehen. Verdammt noch mal, was hatte dieser Trottel da nur angestellt?

Der besagt Trottel fand in diesem Augenblick nun auch seine Stimme wieder. Toll, wenigstens einer der reden konnte, denn aus meinem Mund kam immer noch nur heiße Luft. Aber hatte ich überhaupt noch einen Mund? Oder sollte man jetzt eher Maul, Schnauze oder was weiß ich was dazu sagen? Hey, was bin ich jetzt eigentlich!

„Her-mi-one…", stotterte er. Ich merkte, wie Ron zitterte und mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, als würde er nicht nur jeden Augenblick das Heulen anfangen, sondern gleich auch noch schreiend davonrennen. So sah er normalerweise nur dann aus, wenn er eins sah... Spinnen.

Oh mein Gott... ich bin eine Spinne!

In diesem Augenblick wusste ich nicht wer mehr Angst hatte. Er vor mir oder ich vor mir. Wie eklig! Inzwischen hoppelte ich wieder panisch im Kreis umher, ganz so, als würde ich den widerlich haarigen Körper dieses Ungetüms damit loswerden und versuchte dabei zu schreien. Egal wie sehr ich mir aber die Seele aus dem Halse kreischen wollte, es klappte verdammt noch mal einfach nicht!

Aber Stop! Hoppelte?

„Her-mi-one", hörte ich Rons Stimme wieder. Plötzlich griffen seine Hände um meinen Körper und er zog mich zu sich hoch, sodass ich nun auf seiner Brust saß. „Es tut mir so Leid..."

Tatsächlich glänzten Tränen in seinen Augen. Die Tränen waren allerdings jetzt nur Nebensache, denn in mir wütete gerade ein Orkan des Glücks. Ron hatte mich auf seine Arme genommen! Niemals würde Ron eine Spinne auf seine Arme nehmen!

Ich versuchte mit meinem Pfoten gegen seine Brust zu drücken und so fragend wie möglich anzusehen, um die Antwort zu finden, was ich nun bin. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und er würde mich verstehen. Ob Ron ein großer Tierfreund ist und die Sprache dieser verstehen kann weiß ich nichts so Recht, aber hey, der Junge hieß „Weasley", einen Versuch war es wirklich Wert und diesen Namen würde er sich nicht umsonst tragen.  
Okay... vielleicht macht's die Haarfarbe aus. Wie deprimierend.

Deprimierend war es tatsächlich, denn Ron begriff einfach nichts. Tatsächlich schien er eher zu denken, ich würde ihm entwischen wollten. Um dies zu verhindern versuchte er die Arme fester um meinen kleinen Körper zu schlingen und begrapsche mich dabei sogar an einer Stelle, an der ich normalerweise als Hermione Jean Mensch Granger ausgeflippt wäre. Jetzt allerdings fand ich es einfach nur cool...

Oh mein Gott!

Fell.  
Lange Ohren.  
Ich hopple.  
Will Sex.  
Ostern.

Ron Vollidiot Weasley hat mich in ein geiles Karnickel verwandelt!

Was tun? Ihn wütend ansehen? Wiesel, versteht die Tiere nicht.  
Schreien? Nein, Stimme ist ja weg.

Was blieb mir also anderes übrig? Zornig schlug ich mit meinen Pfoten durch die Gegend und ich muss wirklich sagen, mit so großen Pfoten als kleines armes wehrloses Tier zeigte dies wirklich seine Wirkung. Ron ließ mich tatsächlich los und somit landete ich unsanft im Gras.

Verdammt, eine Katze wäre wohl zu viel verlangt gewesen? Falls ich je wieder mein Fell verlieren würde, würden die blauen Flecken sicher mein ganzes Leben auf meiner Haut zu finden sein. Wenigstens habe ich aber gerade noch eine Eierlarche verfehlt.

Igitt, igitt, igitt. Wer bitteschön ist noch mal auf die Idee gekommen einen Hasen Eier legen zu lassen?

Wer auch immer es war, hatte Glück, dass ich im Moment nicht so darüber nachdenken konnte, was für tolle Dinge ich diesem dummen Menschen antun würden, wenn ich je wieder diese mächtigen Ohren los werde, denn gerade versuchten Rons Hände ein weiteres Mal nach mir zu grapschen und mich wieder einzufangen.

Aber ohne mich. Ron ist kein gutes Herrchen, lieber zu ein paar geilen Rammlern.

Diese netten Beinchen haben wirklich einen tollen Vorteil. So schnell war ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich hopple also so flink ich konnte Richtung Schloss. Das einzige was ich noch hörte waren Rons Rufe, allerdings sind die mir gerade herzlich egal, denn ich will dieses verdammte Fell loswerden. Hier muss man wirklich sagen, dass ein blindes Huhn auch mal ein Korn fand, selbst wenn es das falsche Korn war und satt Schoko-Eiern Osternhasen herausgekommen sind...

Welch Bild musste ich wohl jetzt geben? Man sah wirklich nicht alle Tage ein Häschen durch Hogwarts hüpfen. Gut, dass alle beim Abendessen waren, trotzdem musste ich aufpassen, denn es wäre vielleicht fatal wenn ich den Hauselfen über den Weg laufen würde. Allerdings würden dafür auch sicher...

Oh mein Gott, wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Unglücklicherweise kamen gerade Crabbe und Goyle um die Ecke! Erlaubten es sich die beiden tatsächlich zu spät zum Abendessen zu kommen?!  
So schnell ich konnte versuchte ich kehrt zu machen und zurück zuhoppeln, denn ich war mir sicher, dass diese beiden mir einen schmerzlichen Tod bereiten würden, als die Hauselfen es je könnten. Meine kleine Flucht nahm aber ein abruptes Ende, als ich gegen ein paar Schuhe hüpfte, vor Entsetzten eine Sekunde lang zögerte und auch schon jemand am Fell gepackt hatte.

Langsam hob ich vorsichtig mein kleines Köpfchen. Ich glaube, dass hätte ich besser lassen sollen, denn für einen Moment schien mein Herz stehen zu bleiben. Häschen haben kleinere Herzen, empfindlichere Herzen, ein Herzinfarkt wäre da sicher schneller die Folge. Aber tatsächlich war ich nun in der Hand niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy!

Während er mich hochhob versuchte ich wieder wie verrückt meine Pfoten um mich zu schlagen, doch unglücklicherweise konnte ich ihn einfach nicht erreichen.  
Nein, nein, nein! Ich wollte nicht in seine Hände! Sicherlich würde er aus mir ebenfalls einen Kaninchenbraten machen oder falls Malfoy wirklich ein intuitives Gefühl dafür hatte, was Schlammblut war und was nicht, verzichtete er auf den Braten und warf mich stattdessen seiner Hausschlage vor. Fraßen Schlangen eigentlich Kaninchen? Hatte er überhaupt eine? Mann, verdammt ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist ein Slytherin, ihm ist einfach alles zuzutrauen.

„Na? Was haben wir den da?", grinste Malfoy mich an. Ich wagte es gar nicht mir vorzustellen wie er grinsen würde, wenn er wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin.  
„Hasenbraten", kam es von Crabbe gierig und bei einem Blick auf Goyle warf ihm dieser mit funkelnden Augen ein Nicken zu. Na, was sag ich denn?

Zum was-weiß-ich-wie-vielen-Male: PANIK!

Wieder versuchte ich mein Glück und fuchtelte wie ein wild gewordenes Häschen um mich. Versuchte auch meine kleinen Zähnchen dabei einzusetzen. Aber mein Hals wollte nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Nähe seiner Haut gelangen.

„Na, na, na", meinte Malfoy tadelnd. Dabei hatte er den Zeigefinger gehoben und damit vor meinem Gesicht warnend hin und her gewackelt. „Keine Sorge, wir machen aus dir keinen Hasenbraten."

Juchu! Wenn keinen Braten, dann irgendetwas anderes Gemeines. Malfoy war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy.

Crabbe und Goyle stand die bloße Enttäuschung aber ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wieder sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und wandten sich dann wieder Malfoy zu.  
„Nicht?", wiederholte Goyle.  
„Wir haben das Karnickel zu erst gesehen!"

„Mag sein", zischte Malfoy, „jedoch habt ihr da was vergessen: Ich bin intelligenter, mächtiger und sehe zudem auch noch besser aus als ihr. Mir gehört der Hase und jetzt ab mit euch zum Abendessen, ihr wisst doch, die Hauselfen kochen nie für alle Schüler. Wer zuletzt kommt, kriegt nichts mehr."

„Und du kommt nicht zum Abendessen?", brummte Crabbe, anscheinend schienen ihm Malfoys Argumente einleuchtend. Ich fragte mich in diesem Moment nicht zum ersten Mal wie hohl Menschen eigentlich sein konnten.

Demonstrativ hob Malfoy mich vor die fetten Gesichter der beiden und zog dann mit mir von Dannen, während er meinte: „Ich hab doch Hase".  
Ich weiß nicht genau ob ich in diesem Augenblick darüber beruhigt sein sollte, dass Malfoy mich von den beiden verfressenen Idioten befreite, oder lieber dem Tod nachtrauern sollte, der mich sicherlich sanfter geholt hätte.

Erstaunlicherweise ging Malfoy aber auch ziemlich sanft mit mir um. Er drückte mich gegen seine Brust und strich mir sogar leicht mit dem Daumen über das Fell. Es war nett so gestreichelt zu werden, also beließ ich es erst Mal dabei und nahm mir vor ihm zu entkommen, sobald wirklich feststand, dass er etwas Böses mit mir im Schilde führte.

Malfoy nahm mich mit in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum; von dem ich nicht gerade behaupten konnte, dass er besonders gemütlich aussah; stieg dann mit mir zu den Jungenschlafsälen empor und ging in sein Zimmer, in dem er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett setzte.

Für einen Moment überkam mich der Gedanken jetzt einfach davon zu hoppeln, aber als ich dann beobachtete wie er selber ein Buch aus dem Regel zog, beschloss ich diesen Gedanken sofort wieder zu verwerfen. Stattdessen streckte ich meine kleinen Beinchen aus und ließ mich auf die Bettdecke fallen. Als Malfoy sich neben mir aufs Bett setzte, hob er mir jedoch empor, setzte mich aus seinem Bauch ab und begann mich weiter zu streicheln, während er sich in seinem Buch verlor.

Es war unglaublich. Tatsächlich saß ich hier und wurde von keinem geringeren als Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich gestreichelt! Die Welt war einfach vollkommen verquer...  
Überhaupt kaum zu glauben, dass Draco Malfoy „nett" sein konnte. Doch wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen? Würde ich etwa ewig als einsames Kaninchen durch die Gegend hoppeln und von Draco gestreichelt werden? So nett diese Streicheleinheit auch war, war es doch gar nicht gut, denn hier war weit und breit einfach kein geiler Rammler für mich!

In diesem Augenblick überkam mich plötzlich dieses Übelgefühl wieder und ich merkte, wie sich erneut Hitze in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Scheiße, was war hier los? Schnell versuchte ich von Malfoy zu springen, denn ich hatte die schlimme Befürchtung, dass der Rons Zauber nachließ.

Ich schaffte es aber nicht mal von seinem Bauch zu kommen, denn die plötzliche Verwandlung zurück schien mich für ein paar Sekunden zu lähmen, während ich wuchs, wuchs und wuchs. Einen Moment später sah ich mit meinen brauen Augen und die vollkommen entsetzten Malfoys. Sicherlich war er nicht nur deswegen entsetzt, weil das Häschen auf einmal meine Gestalt annahm, sondern auch... weil ich vollkommen nackt auf ihm lag. Verdammt noch mal, hatte Ron meine Kleidung nicht auch verzaubern können?

Unsicher und mit einer sicher gesunden Röte ihm Gesicht lächelte ich ihm entgegen. „Frohe Ostern..."

Ist das nun mein geiler Rammler?

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
